


Soul Desires

by NovaCaelum



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: James found that he hated being the topic on everyone's lips, but sometimes, it lead to good things.





	Soul Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea why I wrote this, the idea just blossomed in my head and I needed to get it out.
> 
> Also, a play on words for the title :)

The decisions that John made infuriated James beyond any comprehensive thinking, all he saw was red and it had resulted in too many shouting matches between them; in turn, that only angered James more. He tried to put it aside so that their work wasn't affected, but he was sure that the entire building had heard their regular bickering. Billy chose to remind James of that every time he walked into his office; there was once that stuck in James' head, Billy chuckling and so innocently saying: _"They're taking bets if you two are fighting or fucking."_ And James had laughed it off, but it worried him that the entire office knew what was going on. Because they had hooked up, on more than one occasion; some of their fights ended up being about that, without really mentioning it. James felt guilty for it, he knew he didn't need to; John made it clear that he enjoyed himself.

So, to take his mind off it, James got stuck into work; buried his head in papers, almost like he was a human crossed with an ostrich and he knew it was silly. It seemed to be keeping John off his back though, even if John walked into his office to discuss work, he seemed to look confused at how busy James seemed to be. Today was slow and James could already feel the impending arrival of John; when a knock on James' door had him turning away from his computer, he wasn't surprised, "Come in," John always entered like he owned the entire building, James' brows lifted at John's quiet demeanour, he took the file though, his curiosity rising when John didn't even crack a stupid joke, "Just going to let me guess what this is?"

"I'm sure you're capable of reading."

James felt floored by John's reaction. _Oh_ , if he wanted to be like this, then so be it, "You can't just dump something on my lap without explaining it," James dropped the file onto his desk, the **thud** it made echoed into the hallway; great, now all those busy-bodies would know that another fight was brewing, "I'd suggest, _Mr. Silver_ , that if you're expecting me to deal with it, you should make me aware of it." James was sure he'd tried to keep his voice calm, but venom coated his words and he could almost hear Billy's voice in his ear; he was the worst out of the bunch of them.

"It's the new proposal for system changes, you know we're working through it, you need to approve it, then we can start implementing it."

James hummed, he flicked open the folder and scanned over the first page, "Thanks. I'll get back to the team once I've read through it." John nodded and left the room; James had to wonder why he seemed so annoyed, maybe it was the fact that the office was talking about them. He could understand why it was invasive and it did make James frustrated sometimes that people were deciding what they were doing together--despite how close to the truth it was, it wasn't anyone's Goddamn business.

* * *

John was stupid, he glared at his sandwich like it was at fault for everything currently falling apart in his life. Yeah, he had a job he liked, with decent co-workers and his life outside of work was fine; except the part where he ended up letting his boss fuck him. It was far too many times for it to be a _one off_ , or even a stupid mistake...It wasn't even a fling. Whatever they had felt like it had gone past all of that, but James didn't seem to care; it was practically a joke to him, even with people stepping too close to the truth, he barely acknowledged it, "You okay?" John looked up, smiling when he saw the look of worry on Muldoon's face, "What's up?"

"Everything, you know I don't get along with Flint and the assumptions around the office aren't making things any easier."

Muldoon sat across from John, he could understand why something like that would make things tense or awkward, "Maybe you could try dating someone to get them to stop?"

"Who?" John almost laughed, James didn't even want that, so who would, John knew he was hard to deal with; the laughter died in his throat though, when he saw the look on Muldoon's face, "You? I didn't know you were interested," Muldoon nodded shyly and John realised that he was nervous; he knew he was in deep with James though, he didn't want to lead Muldoon on, "I'm flattered, honestly. But I'd feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry."

Muldoon shook his head, he didn't want to force John into anything but it didn't help change his attraction towards John, "I understand. If you ever need me to help with something, just ask, I don't mind." John nodded, he was grateful that Muldoon wanted to help him out and keep the office quiet.

* * *

Even after a week and with John barely talking to James, he only did for work-related things, people were still talking about them; so he pulled over Muldoon in the hall, frustration clear on his face, "Look, we're not a thing and I see you as a friend, but this shit is getting old. Will you help me?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A staged kiss if it's not too strange for you."

Muldoon seemed unsure, he seemed to be thinking and just as John was about to say something, Muldoon nodded, "Okay, I'll help you but I can't change how I feel for you."

"I understand and I'm sorry if I make things awkward between us." Muldoon merely smiled, he could also understand that John wouldn't be able to change how he felt either; so, he let himself be taken into John's arms, his heart skipping a beat when their lips touched. He knew this would quickly make its way around the office and in turn, it would ease John, and Muldoon only wanted him to be happy...

James hadn't wanted to see them kiss, he just wanted to grab a coffee and once he reached his office, he slid into his chair, rubbing his hands over his face; by the time the afternoon had rolled around, James had dove into his work and a hush had overcome the office. Billy hadn't even mentioned anything to James, but he'd put into his head that John must be happy with Muldoon, it would mean the end of their-- _whatever_. Work could finally go back to normal and James would have to accept that John was content with someone else, that he wasn't enough.

Even as the days past-by, John seemed happier and James thought that their work-relationship seemed to have improved; the office occasionally talked about Muldoon and John, but things were mostly quiet, it didn't seem like that big of a deal. James and John seemed to be an afterthought, something that was left behind and James was grateful for it, he hated to be the talking point of everyone else; it had been hard though, anytime that John dropped off files, James found himself biting his tongue, trying not to feel the uncomfortable ache in his chest. James tried desperately to be happy for John, but it was painful to force a smile and John's happiness only made it harder.

James only sunk into his work more, hoping it would provide a distraction but nothing changed, he couldn't get John off his mind; he even resorted to staying at work late so he could avoid bumping into John, and in turn, Muldoon. Another late day at the office and a knock at James' door almost made him jump, he quickly composed himself, "Come in." His voice was gruff, filled with tiredness. For a moment, a spark rushed through him when he saw John stood there, but it quickly faded when he realised John was now spoken for.

"What's going on with you?"

"Busy setting up a portfolio for a potential client, it could be a big deal for the company if we get the contract. You definitely should've gone home by now."

John chuckled, rolling his eyes at those words, "You should be leaving like a normal human too, I'm sure you've got people who can help make your work go quicker. I was tied-up finishing a last-minute fix, it would be worse if that hadn't been done."

"I'd rather do this myself, then if it's a failure, I can only blame myself," James smiled, but he didn't feel happy at all, "I've noticed you've been happy lately. It's nice, isn't it? Not having the office talking about us. I wouldn't have thought like you," John shrugged, it was nice being praised by James though and he felt a warmth trickle through his chest, "I should settle down too. To be honest, I'm getting too old to deal with petty gossip and rumours. You and Muldoon are setting a good example, you don't let the relationship affect work and, I assume, everyone is grateful for it."

"What?" John was shocked, he could understand the office believing that he and Muldoon were together, but he'd thought James would know better. **Really** , whatever they had wasn't that big of a deal for James, he could think John would move on so easily, "Muldoon and I aren't together, I thought you'd have figured that out, I'm not interested in him."

James shrugged, glancing over at the time to try and distract himself from the warmth that filled him, "I guess I'm a little busy to think that much about your life. You two did kiss, which I should have warned you about, since it happened in the building, during office hours. I just thought that you two were dating."

"God, _no_. Muldoon is my friend, I want it to stay that way."

James nodded, he turned back to his PC, ensuring to save the file before he turned it off, a yawn left his lips as he started to grab his things, "We should get going," John didn't move despite James making his way to the door, "Come on, we have work tomorrow too. Sleep is needed."

"Who do you think I am?" The question took James by surprise and he had to wonder what John meant, "I'd jump out of your bed straight into somebody else's?"

"I never said that--"

"What then? I was dating him all along and just fucking you because it wasn't _serious_." John was pushing for a reaction now; he'd hoped the kiss with Muldoon would have woke James up, realise what he could be losing, maybe spark some jealousy; but not a genuine assumption that John would eagerly run away into someone else's arms. John wasn't sure if James was dense, or thought so little of him.

"John!"

"No, no! Fuck you, you're an asshole. I wish I liked Muldoon, he does like me, he wants to date me. I'm not quite good enough for someone like **you**."

"What the hell does _that_ mean? You're the one who got me into bed, then practically ran away the next day!" Now James was angry too; it wasn't fair for John to pin this all on him, "I thought you didn't want a relationship. Especially not with me. I'm your boss, I understood your decision, but then you kept dragging me back like I was on a leash."

John stepped close to James, grabbing him by his suit jacket, "You could have said no, but you wanted me and it was all I was good for! A quick fuck of your precious young underling, I bet it made you feel really fuckin'--" James' lips almost slammed into John's, killing whatever else he was going to say; they fumbled back into the room, John kicking the door shut behind them. When they hit against James' desk, James smoothly switched their positions, pushing the papers aside before he hiked John up onto the cool wood, the movement broke their kiss, leaving John to heave in some much needing oxygen; the hungry look on James' face made his stomach quiver, he wondered how far he could push this, "You're an idiot if you think I could want anyone else, I don't give a fuck if you have to fire me, just don't push me out of your life."

"No," James was breathless, not only from the kiss but John's words; they settled in his mind and it all clicked together, like the cogs of a clock working for the first time. John didn't just want _this_ ; he wanted the unsaid need for more, something beyond a quick fumble under the sheets--or in this case, atop a desk, "I won't fire you," He paused a moment, wetting his lips with a quick sweep of his tongue, "I won't just fuck you either." James kissed John again and John found himself a little blown away, he hadn't expected James to want anything else; maybe, they'd been on the same page since after the first night, but they had just been too separated from each other to realise that they were thinking the same thing.

John finally felt like he'd found clarity, his hands moved from where they'd rested around James' neck; one settled on his cheek, like an anchor and the other travelled downwards, James was already growing hard, John pressed his fingers against the bulge and followed the shape of it; their kiss broke, John looked at James through his eyelashes, his fingers curved over James' bulge and he squeezed softly, tugging upwards. It wasn't easy through the fabric of James' pants, so John moved his other hand downward too, making quick work of the belt before swiftly undoing the button and zip; John slid his hand into the waistband of James' boxers, eagerly wrapping around the length, "James, get rid of your shirt." James complied, first shrugging free his jacket, he pulled his tie loose and threw it aside, his shirt soon joined the pile; the lack of fabric allowed John to roam his eyes over James' skin while he slowly worked his hand over James' cock.

James looked heavenly, mouth ajar as he tried to keep his breath steady, soft grunts passed his lips and John had to wonder if he was feeling impatient, he could feel the throb of his cock in his hands and it made his respond, he wanted James to touch him too; then, as if reading John's thoughts, James' hands seemingly unglued themselves from John's back, he quickly loosened John's pants, his hand finding its destination. They stroked each other, leaning in to share kisses, their breaths heavy and needy; James realised, as he felt the wetness of John's pre-cum, that they didn't have a condom at hand, "I want to be inside you."

"Okay," John's voice was soft, the word falling from his lips; there wasn't a trace of the worry that plagued James mind, then John bashfully pulled a condom out from the pocket of his pants, "I want you too," James took it, ripping it open and smoothly sliding in on while John shed his clothes; in his haste to be closer, he almost tripped over a shoe, "Don't fall for me too quickly."

The words were a light joke, but they shook something deep within James and he realised he was already quite far past that, but his mouth couldn't form the words, it felt dry and he distracted himself by sliding two fingers between his lips, sucking them to create saliva and ready them for John; his hand trailed to John's hole, one circled the edge, softly teasing the muscles into submission. The finger slid in slowly, dragging a sigh from John's lips, his hips rocking against the initial feel of it, how good and right it was; when the second joined, John had to grasp at the table, the look on James' face was a picture; soft, free of worries and something John couldn't place, but he didn't have time to think with James' fingers stretching him open, "You planned all this, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean," John breathed, groaning as James' fingers curled into him, "I'm ready." The fingers slid from him and he watched as James did his best to coat his length with his spit, but they were both too needy for that; John pulled James closer, knowing he could take it, he still grasped at James' shoulders with the initial sting of the stretch to accommodate James' length. James kept slow and steady, sinking in until his cock vanished, there was a slight wrinkle in John's face, but he didn't show any sign of being in pain. James paused a moment, he needed to breathe anyway, the feel of John around him was always overwhelming; John's hand softly touched his face bringing him in for a kiss, his other rested back on James' shoulder, squeezing softly.

James slowly rocked his hips, creating a motion that had John clinging to him, their kiss interrupted as John gasped; James' fingers caressed Johns hips, starting his thrusts low and cautious, until John began to groan, the hand at James' shoulder now grasping, begging for something more. James increased his pace, John slowly began rocking his hips against the thrusts, building up the pleasure between them; James' hand wrapped around John's cock, sliding along the length in time with the pace. He knew, with how needy they were--how quick this had gone by, neither of them would last long; their groans filled the small room, each movement had their bodies feeling like they were on fire, hit with the shocks of pleasure.

John felt like he was being coxed to the brink, with James everything felt amplified, the rush of pleasure made John feel like his blood was racing through his body, trying to keep up with everything; how good James' hand felt around his length, the feel of each thrust hitting so perfectly, how his heart felt like it was ready to burst from his chest. It was fantastic but simultaneously felt like it was too much, then he was gasping, grabbing hard at James' shoulder as his climax hit; James dipped his head, grunting into John's shoulder, the muscles contracting around him brought his release and he rocked his hips slow to a stop, panting softly as he collected himself, John's fingers softly playing with loose strands of his hair.

Slowly, James pulled away, his softening length sliding from John without protest; he found some tissues, giving a handful to John while he carefully rolled up the used condom into one before discarding it into the trash, he cleaned himself before redressing. When he turned back to John, he'd cleaned up too and was just buttoning his shirt, James busied himself with tidying up; John pulled him into a soft kiss, it was enough to remind James that this wasn't another one-off and he sighed through his nose, holding John tight against him. Once they pulled away, he spoke, "Thank you, John."

"I'm grateful, but I'm not entirely sure why you're thanking me."

James chuckled and he realised just how strange that would sound, "Let's just say, you're the best wake up call I've ever had. I've been so caught up with myself, how I felt, I didn't even think of you--well, I did, but it wasn't anything positive, I thought so little of you."

"I thought you didn't care, I was angry but I was pushing you, in hopes you'd tell the truth that I had myself believing."

"John, I'd be happy to tell you the real truth, whenever you ask for it," They smiled at each other, a mutual understanding settled between them; somehow during it all, they had drifted into an in-between, edging on a relationship, with such uncharted territory, but still stuck in a cycle outside all of that; James couldn't wait to see the look on Billy's face, once he told him, "I wonder if the office will be shocked that we're dating--if that's okay to say, I don't want to go back any longer. I want to go forward, with you."

"Yes," John felt breathless and speechless, somehow, James still floored him, "I can imagine we'll be the talking point again, but fuck whatever they think of us, I'm sure we can do damage control."

"No, I plan to watch them all implode," James took John's hand, threading their fingers together, "Let them talk. Come home with me, we can take them off guard tomorrow, I don't think many would have guessed that we're dating."

John nodded, he felt giddy at the idea of staying with James overnight, it was always a thing that they'd avoided since the first time they'd been together; it had been awkward, waking up hungover and confused, then trying desperately to leave without coming off as rude. This open invitation was more than John could have hoped for, he planned to cuddle with James and talk more about what dating meant for them, work-relationship included, "Okay, I'd love to." With that, they left, James cautiously and gently taking John's hand in his own; John gripped tightly back, reassuring James--and himself, that this was all for real.

* * *

A strange quiet rolled over the office when James and John walked in, linked by their hands, it seemed like everyone was too shocked to even say anything; Muldoon was the first to approach them, smiling as he congratulated them--as if they'd just got married, before he scurried back to work. They'd arrived late on purpose, to make the biggest impression that they could, James smirked when he saw Billy, looking confused; he turned to John, kissing him softly, sweetly and far too slowly that the prying eyes turned away. They parted ways, James was only in his room for five minutes when Billy barged his way in, looking like he wanted to ask a million things, "Billy, we are supposed to be working," He nodded but didn't move, "Who won the bet then?"

"Ah. Um. Muldoon, Ben and myself. We all bet you two would be together before the month was up, we saw the way you looked at each other, but it was only when neither of you were paying attention."

"Hmm, of course, you did," James smiled though, he felt too happy to get worked up over a silly little bet, "Have a good day Billy." Billy nodded, sliding from the room; James slumped into his chair. In his mind, he pictured John's curls, spread delicately over a pillow, some threaded through his fingers and he couldn't wait until later to tell him about the whole thing.

* * *

"So, I'll assume you knew about the bet? Billy was telling me that he won."

John hummed, looking up from his menu, "I bet on us fighting, just to throw everyone off."

"Of course you did," James could picture it happening, John probably made a big show of himself while doing it, just to get more attention and the thought of it made James smile, "What did Billy say?"

"Oh, nothing, because I'd already put a bigger bet on us being together by the end of the month," John shrugged, chuckling at the way James' brows lifted, "What? I knew the truth, so it was a little unfair, he helped me out. He figured out I liked you before I knew what I was feeling, I was confused between everything. I didn't tell him what was going on, but he probably figured it out anyway. Come on, are we ordering? I'm starving."

James nodded, grabbing a waiter's attention; he thought it was endearing that John needed Billy to help him out, they had both needed the push and he was grateful that John had taken the leap. Once the waiter had vanished again, James leaned over the table and quickly kissed John; he was back in his seat so fast that John thought he might have imagined it, "So now you're admitting you planned it all, maybe I should buy you dinner more often."

"I'd really like that, we could make a regular thing out of it." They both smiled; the future seemed so certain for them now and James figured he could convince John to be loose with his winnings, especially since he'd planned to have this happen. All of the uncertainty between them had gone out of the window, they could stop worrying what people thought, and whispered, they knew what they were to each other and that's what truly mattered. Weekly dinners paid for by James, were, of course, a nice little bonus that John would happily accept; he could always find his tradition, that he was sure James would appreciate.


End file.
